emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4289 (19th February 2006)
Plot Alice is exhausted having stayed up all night with the baby. Sam tells her that she should have woken him, but she says that she was happy to be with her son. Alice tries to change Samson's nappy but struggles as she starts to feel queasy. She explains it's a side effect from the chemo. Alice wants time alone with the baby and sends Sam out. Alice panics when she hears Samson making strange noises and rushes straight to hospital with Del. The nurse assures her that everything is fine and that the noises are normal. A worried Sam arrives with Zak and Lisa in tow and an emotional Alice pours out all of her fears and self doubts. Alice explains that she can't imagine seeing Samson grow up and is scared of losing him - one way or another. Sam tries to comfort Alice, telling her he is holding on tight and won't let go. Betty and Adam do some digging on Terence. Having had no luck phoning Terence's ex-wife, Betty persuades Adam to take her to Hull to visit Janice in person. When the pair arrive on the doorstep in Hull, Janice looks frightened and shuts the door on them. Betty and Adam continue trying to get Janice to talk to them and are surprised when a policeman turns up. He tells them that there's an injunction out on Terence and they should leave Janice alone. Back at the village, Betty goes to see Alan to tell him about the injunction. Betty explains that this proves Terence is bad sort. Alan thinks she is just stirring things up and shuts the door in her face. Terence overhears the conversation from the hall above. Andy is annoyed to discover that Daz failed to tell him about his parents evening. Terry and Jean both try to make it up with Dawn. Dawn relents and forgives them both. She makes it clear that nothing like that should ever happen again. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terence Turner - Nick Brimble *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jean Hope - Susan Penhaligon *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Samson Dingle - Bradley Milnes (uncredited) *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Adam Forsythe - Richard Shelton *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *PC Parker - Michael Keogh *Nurse Angela Bowker - Julie Glover *Janice Turner - Amanda Crossley Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Café Hope - Café *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen, back garden and front garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Main Street *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Hotten General Hosptial - Reception and waiting area *2 Banner Street, Hull - Porch *Banner Street *Holdgate Farm - Driveway and upstairs hallway Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,480,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes